Titus Alwright
Titus is a descendant of Cain, and the main antagonist of the Titus arc. He aims to fight Lucifer and take the new title as Satan, willing to kill and kidnap anyone who gets in his way. He sold his soul to a demon and has powers because of this, such as shooting green spikes from his hands. Personality Titus has a calm and cold exterior, but is quick to anger when things don't go as he planned. He displays apathy when throwing others in harm and even taking someone's life. He is driven towards his goals, motivated by his hatred for his ancestor, Cain. History Titus is a descendant of the infamous biblical figure Cain, having the mark of Cain on his neck. It is implied that Titus did not have a family as a child, living in a dumpster. As a young child, he sold his soul to a demon for powers, where he learned of Satan's power and first plotted to overthrow him. Plot Titus is first seen during the Run arc, overhearing a conversation between Laila Soullier and Kristi Lange. That is all that is seen of him for many updates, until the character Jericho is introduced, who is in league with Titus. Talking to Jericho, it is shown that he is searching for Satan, and is fascinated with Natalie's association with Satan. He ambushes Natalie during a conversation she has with Laila and Kristi, impaling her in the stomach with spikes. He tries to fight Satan and Archangel Michael as they arrive on the scene, but both of them get away. This commemorates Titus' intentions being known to both Heaven and Satan. He sends Jericho to get Natalie's trust, and meets her once again when Jericho brings her to him. Titus then kidnaps Natalie, threatening physical harm if she proves to be difficult. He takes her to an abandoned warehouse, and provides her with clothing and food, but having her closely guarded by his followers. Titus frequently talks to Natalie, telling her the story of her past, and what he intends to do with both her and Satan. He did fantasize about stabbing her his hatred for both Natalie and Satan showing through, but he controls himself. Natalie in return seeks to understand him, and tells him stories to keep him distracted. As this progresses, Titus appears to grow fascinated with Natalie, practicing what to say when he brings her dinner and almost appearing to be concerned over how he appears to her. He is angered when Jericho carves a message in blood on her arm, and strikes him for it. This is short lived, however, with the arrival of Satan to rescue Natalie. Titus jumps at the opportunity to fight Satan, pleased that he is in his "Hellish" state. He lashes out at Natalie, almost impaling her yet again, but even while Hell is possessing him, Satan reflexively pushes Natalie out of the way, protecting her. Titus shows disgust at his caring nature, and tries to provoke Satan into going mindlessly violent, saying "Come on... Show me HELL!". Natalie quickly interferes, and uses her contract to repress Hell and ban it from controlling Satan. After this, TItus claims the fight is not over, and tries to continue, but Satan and Natalie make their quick escape. After they leave, Titus is infuriated at being deprived of his fight, releasing his anger by killing his own followers, and attacking multiple angels. Relationships Jericho Jericho is a loyal follower of Titus, though Titus does not particularly care for him and doesn't tolerate any of his nonsense. Natalie Titus seems to have a soft spot for Natalie, as he is not nearly as rough with her as he is with Jericho. He also had a strange fascination with the story Natalie made up. Satan Titus doesn't harbor any feelings for Satan except the need to fight him. All he wants is to take his title. Gallery Trivia * What is known about him is that anything he owns, he sews his name onto. This was told in a stream but isn't relevant to the story. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters